


Take Me to the Edge Then You Hit the Breaks

by lilaccoffee



Series: Single Parenthood [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a backstory, Angst, Arguing, But not too ambiguous, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, How do I tag again, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I THINK I GOT ALL OF THE TAGS, Kid Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, NOTE: AMBIGUOUS ENDING, Not even an important character it's all okay, OH ONE MORE, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Smut, So many tags, Sub Harry, brief spanking, but it's all good in the end, harry has a kid, this is a mess i'm sorry, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaccoffee/pseuds/lilaccoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a twenty two year old single father of his three year old son. Louis is the daycare worker that he somehow manages to fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to the Edge Then You Hit the Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a couple thousand work mess of a one shot that I've been working on for a few months now. It's very dear to me, so I hope you'll enjoy it too. I got inspiration for this by my kindergarten reading buddy, Brandon. He's four, and possibly the cutest child ever. So, my reading buddy is this fic's Brandon Styles. I owe all cute moments to him, haha. And I also owe a thank you to Veronica, because she has been the one to listen to my rants for the past three months.

As soon as he closed the door to his son’s room, Harry went to his and shut the door, sighing as he collapsed on his bed. He pulled the comforter up over his shoulders and rolled onto his side. A few tears slid down his cheeks and he just let himself cry until he fell asleep, the exhaustion winning once again.  
^^^  
“Wake up, Daddy! I go to daycare today and you promised to make me pancakes.”  
Harry took one look at the clock and groaned. Half past six—way too early to be awake. He wrapped his arms around his son’s little body, pulling him down so he was sprawled out on his chest. Brandon giggled, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t help but smile.  
“I’ll get up in a moment and make you pancakes,” he told his son. “Let me wake up first.”  
“How come you’re always so tired?” Brandon asked, looking up at Harry curiously.  
He bit his lip. “Daddy’s just tired, baby. You don’t have to worry about it.”  
“Okay,” Brandon easily agreed.  
He let his head drop down to Harry’s chest and he sighed, snuggling close. He had always been so cuddly and Harry loved it, because his little boy meant everything to him and he liked giving him attention.  
“Alright,” he said, feeling more awake than five minutes prior. “Pancake time.”  
Brandon grinned, letting out a small, happy giggle and springing up off the bed. He stuck his hand out to pull Harry up, his smile never faltering as he dragged Harry down to the kitchen. His smile was Harry’s whole world.  
He scooped up Brandon and set him on the counter, who grinned and held his little arms out, and Harry wrapped his arms around his tiny body. He loved the way his little boy smelled—like baby powder, clean and sweet.  
“I love you, baby,” Harry murmured, pulling back to kiss his forehead.  
Brandon’s eyes sparkled. “I love you, too, Daddy.”  
Harry smiled as he measured out pancake mix, and he handed Brandon the bag of chocolate chips and a measuring cup.  
“Can you fill the cup up to the one third mark for me, please, baby?” he asked his son.  
Brandon nodded, eyes lit up with the thought of helping his dad out. He undid the twist tie and poured chocolate chips into the cup, then turned to Harry.  
“All done!” He smiled, lips pulled back over his teeth in a big grin.  
Harry accepted the cup and dumped the chocolate chips into the mix. He handed Brandon the big spoon they used for mixing, giving him a peck on the forehead.  
“Want to stir for me?” he asked.  
Brandon nodded, taking the spoon from him and plunked it into the bowl, a look of concentration on his face as he stirred. Harry leaned against the counter and smiled as he watched his little boy, reaching out to poke him gently on the nose. Brandon looked up and smiled, and Harry couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling in his chest—something he felt many times a day and never thought he was going to get used to.  
As Brandon mixed the batter together, Harry turned the stove on and got a frying pan out of the cupboard, placing it on the burner. He took the bowl from Brandon, who brought the spoon up to his mouth to lick clean, making a humming noise around it.  
“Can you grab the syrup for me, baby?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” Brandon replied, quiet, and hopped down from the counter.  
Harry flipped the pancakes over before putting them on a plate, chocolate dripping onto the plate from one of them. Brandon placed the syrup bottle on the table, and grabbed two plates for him and his dad. Harry smiled to himself as he set the pancakes down; he liked it when Brandon did things without being asked.  
He cut up Brandon’s pancakes for him, then drizzled syrup over top of them. Harry watched his son eat for a bit, getting his chin all messy, before he dug into his own food.  
“Try to eat a little quicker today, okay? We have to get to the daycare for seven thirty,” Harry said.  
Brandon nodded, chocolate smudged at the corner of his mouth. “Okay, Daddy.”  
Harry reached across the table and ruffled his hair, and Brandon giggled as he shoved more food into his mouth.  
Once they were done eating, Harry sent Brandon up to brush his teeth as he cleaned up, and then he went upstairs to help his son. He went into the bathroom to wipe his face clean, earning a pout and grumbles, and then led him into his room to help him get dressed.  
Harry laid out a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt, jeans, and socks out on the bed for him before he went to brush his own teeth. When he came back into the room, Brandon had his jeans and socks on, but his shirt was hanging around his neck, and he was frowning.  
“What’s the matter, baby?” Harry kneeled in front of him, pulling the shirt down so he could see his son’s face.  
“I can’t get my arms through the holes,” Brandon responded, pout in his voice.  
Harry sighed playfully, crossing his arms. “What are we going to do with you, hmm?”  
Brandon giggled, flapping his sleeves in Harry’s face.  
“I’m the shirt monster!” he proclaimed, smacking Harry in the face with one of his sleeves.  
Harry swooped in and tickled him, fingers wiggling along his sides as Brandon squealed and laughed. He wriggled and thrashed, his face split into a grin.  
“Daddy!” he screeched, twisting to the side to prevent Harry from tickling him in his extra ticklish spots.  
Harry let go of him and Brandon slumped down on the bed, out of breath and panting. He still had his giant, infectious grin on his face, one that made it impossible for Harry not to smile.  
He reached forward, grabbing his son by the middle and sitting him up.  
“Let’s get your shirt on, alright?” he said, and Brandon nodded.  
Once Harry had Brandon all dressed and bundled into the car—the car seat was something Harry wished he’d never have to do again—they were on their way to the daycare. Harry turned on the radio for some background noise, and he smiled every time Brandon would sing along to songs he knew in his high pitched voice.  
As they pulled into the plaza that the daycare was in, Harry turned down the radio, looking in the rear view mirror at his son.  
“So, you’re going to be well behaved, right?” he asked, his eyebrow raised in a way that meant please be well behaved, I don’t need a repeat of preschool.  
Brandon nodded. “Yes, Daddy. I’m going to be so good so you’ll get me ice cream tonight.”  
Harry winced. “I don’t know about ice cream, baby. I think you can be well behaved without bribes, though.”  
“It’s better when I get ice cream,” Brandon declared, and Harry fell silent.  
It was tough not having a lot of money, because the five pounds ice cream cones cost was needed to pay bills. Harry really did want to give his son everything he desired, but he couldn’t. He could barely make ends meet as it was, and they often had to go without extras. Ice cream included.  
“I know, but we can’t get ice cream today,” Harry finally said. He hoped his son wouldn’t ask questions, but he knew that was a lot to wish for.  
“Why?” Brandon asked.  
Harry sighed. “We just can’t, baby. You remember how I told you money is limited, right? Do you remember what that means?”  
“Yes,” Brandon answered. “It means we can only get things unless we absolutely need them.”  
“And we don’t absolutely need ice cream, so that’s why we’re not going to get it. But we can still have fun without it, right?” Harry said.  
“Right,” Brandon replied, giving a curt nod. “Can we go into daycare now?”  
Harry didn’t know what else to say so he just gave in, getting out of the car so he could come around and help Brandon out of his car seat. He was holding his Batman toy in his hand and kicking his feet around, and Harry ducked down to kiss his forehead as he lifted him out of his seat and placed him on the ground.  
Harry retrieved Brandon’s backpack from the trunk, then locked the car and pocketed his keys. He slung the bag over his shoulder and reached for his son’s hand, but Brandon lifted his arms up instead.  
“Will you carry me?” he asked.  
Harry sighed—his son could get quite heavy—but nodded, scooping him up and cradling him to his chest. Brandon giggled and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and his legs around his middle, clinging tight.  
Harry supported his weight under his bum as he carried him into the daycare building, face twisted up with the effort it took to hold him up. He didn’t complain, though, because the day he could no longer carry Brandon would be the day his heart would shatter.  
Brandon looked curiously at everything as Harry waited with the small crowd of parents and their children by the front of the room, and he was a little wary of the fact that most of the kids here were between the ages of five and eight and that they would be playing with his kindergarten age son. He shifted Brandon in his arms and held him tighter, keeping an eye on the mother’s that were staring at him. Some with fondness, some with an odd expression, and one who was seeming to eye him up. He pressed his lips together and turned away, pressing his nose to his son’s forehead.  
“Daddy?” Brandon asked, looking up.  
“Mm?” Harry replied, looking down at his face.  
His eyes were bright and looking everywhere, his fists clenched in Harry’s t-shirt.  
“Nothing,” Brandon answered, giggling, and Harry snorted, pressing a kiss to his hairline.  
“You’re silly, baby,” he said, smiling against Brandon’s forehead.  
Brandon tucked his face against Harry’s neck, continuing to laugh, and Harry fixed his hold on him.  
Someone nudged his shoulder, and Harry turned to see a middle aged woman with three kids giving him a smile. He smiled back and went to turn away again, but she spoke before he could ignore him.  
“First child?”  
Harry nodded, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Brandon’s head. “Yeah.”  
“Does your wife work?” she continued.  
“Oh, I’m not married,” Harry said, playing it off with a chuckle. Brandon squirmed, but Harry kept him pressed close.  
“Girlfriend? Fiancée?” The woman asked next.  
“I’m single,” Harry told her, holding in a groan. Telling strangers of his relationship status was never fun, especially when he had Brandon with him. The only people that ever cared were single college girls and government papers.  
“How come you don’t have your son? I heard that woman that don’t get to keep their babies did something really bad,” she rambled on, and Harry scowled, trying to cover Brandon’s ears.  
“Do you mind? I have my son with me,” he said.  
Harry knew Brandon would ask later, just knew it, and he was dreading it. The nerve this woman had, really. He wanted to protect his son from the comments he got on occasion, not expose him to them. Sometimes he felt like such an awful dad, and this was one of those times.  
The woman glanced down at her children, then back at Harry, and she bowed her head.  
“Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” she said. “It’s just not every day you see a young, single father willing to take care of his kid.”  
Harry pressed his lips into a thin line and gave her a sarcastic smile, finally managing to turn away. He stepped forward and walked up to the front desk, ignoring the aggravated requests of the mother’s to not boycott the line.  
“Hello,” he said when he got up to the front desk. “I’m Harry Styles, and this is my son, Brandon.”  
The young guy, seeming to be no older than twenty six, looked up, and Harry suddenly felt frozen in his place. The guy was gorgeous, bright blue eyes and brown hair that was swept over his forehead. He smiled and Harry mirrored it, reaching out to shake his hand.  
“I’m Louis, I’m the head of the daycare. I can take his backpack for you,” he said.  
Harry smiled gratefully, handing over Brandon’s backpack. “Thank you, thank you very much.”  
“It’s not a problem.” Louis smiled back. “If you want to follow me I can show you around.”  
“That’d be great, thanks,” Harry said.  
He had this habit, one of thanking people and apologizing more than what was needed, and if his girlfriend was still around she’d be teasing him for it right then. Harry refused to let him think about her, so he rolled his neck and held onto Brandon tighter, following Louis through the daycare.  
“This is the playroom,” he told them, holding his hand out. “Brandon can go hang out with the other kids now, if he wants.”  
“Can I, Daddy? Can I?” Brandon asked, twisting in Harry’s arms to look at his face.  
He was excited and bouncing, and Harry bit his lip, reluctant to let him go. Louis noticed and placed a hand on his arm, and Harry sighed, giving in and letting Brandon down.  
Before his son could stray too far, Harry squatted down to his level and pulled Brandon between his legs, wrapping his arms around his son’s tiny waist.  
“I want you to be a good boy, okay? Like we talked about,” Harry said.  
Brandon squirmed, throwing a glance over his shoulder.  
“I will,” he whined.  
Harry pulled him closer and kissed him softly on the forehead, bringing him in for a hug.  
“I’ll pick you up as soon as I get off from work,” he told him. “I love you.”  
“Love you, too. Now can I go play?” Brandon asked, and Harry tried to ignore that his son’s eagerness to leave him broke his heart.  
“Yeah,” he said, letting go of him. “Have a good day.”  
His regards fell on deaf ears, and Harry straightened up slowly, blushing when he realized Louis was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“S-sorry,” he stuttered, and Louis shook his head, grinning.  
“It’s alright,” he responded. “He your only kid?”  
Harry nodded. “Yeah. He’s almost three. He’ll be four in November.”  
“So he’ll be going to kindergarten in the fall,” he mused. “Nice.”  
Harry hummed, folding his arms over his chest, and Louis did the same.  
“How old are you, Harry?” he asked.  
“Twenty one, almost twenty two.” He winced when Louis eyes widened, and he picked at the skin around his thumb. “What about you?”  
“Twenty three. Twenty four on Christmas Eve,” Louis replied. “So, knocked someone up young, then?”  
Harry frowned, hesitating. “Do you mind if we don’t talk about this? Sorry, it’s just that I’ve only just met you and I have to get to work.”  
“Sure, sure. Sorry, I don’t mean to be invasive,” Louis said. “My mum always said I’ve been so inquisitive.”  
Harry found himself smiling, his cheeks never seeming to lose the pink colour.  
“It’s fine,” he said. “Um, I don’t mean to run out like this, but I really do need to get to work.”  
“Of course,” Louis replied. “What time will you be back to pick up Brandon?”  
“Around four,” Harry answered. “I get off at three thirty. It depends on traffic, really.”  
“Alright,” Louis said. “See you then. No allergies we need to be concerned of, right?”  
“Nope,” Harry responded. Then, he called to his son: “Bye, Brandon. I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
The little boy turned and waved, grinning widely, before turning back around to continue playing with the small boy he just met. Harry stared at him for a few more seconds before he collected his bearings and headed for the door.  
Once he was safely locked in his car, Harry allowed himself to cry. A few tears raced themselves down his cheeks and he tipped his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. Seeing his son so eager to leave him and meet new people felt like a slap to the face. All he wanted was to keep Brandon small forever, not see him gain independence like that.  
The was, it was just the first day of daycare. He still had four more days this week, and then weeks after that. God, he was never going to manage.  
With a sigh, Harry picked up the pieces of his shattered heart off the floor and turned the keys, speeding off to work.  
^^^  
At three forty five, Harry pulled into the parking lot at Tender Learning Daycare, rubbing his bleary eyes as he made his way into the building. His son was either going to be hyped up or exhausted, and he truly hoped it’d be the latter.  
He entered the building and walked up to the front desk. A middle aged woman was sitting there instead of Louis, and he almost felt his heart sink, but then he saw him with Brandon, and it soared again.  
He moved away from the desk and towards them. Louis looked up upon hearing his footfalls and he pointed at Harry, who squatted down and opened his arms. Brandon ran towards him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.  
“Daddy!” he exclaimed, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as he spun him around.  
“Hi, baby,” Harry said, squeezing him tight. “Did you have a good day?”  
Brandon nodded. “Yeah. I made a friend.”  
“Oh? What’s their name?” Harry questioned.  
“Gabe,” Brandon answered. He twisted in Harry’s grip, pointing to the most gorgeous little boy Harry had seen beside his son. He had blond hair, big blue eyes and these long eyelashes, seeming to be a bit bigger than Brandon, and Harry thought he was pretty damn cute.  
“Well, maybe we can have Gabe over one day,” Harry told him, and Brandon’s eyes widened.  
“Really, Daddy?” he asked.  
“Really,” Harry confirmed, smiling at how happy Brandon was. He was so easy to please and Harry loved it.  
Brandon tucked his face into Harry’s neck, yawning. “I’m tired, Daddy.”  
“I know, baby. We’re going home,” Harry assured him, rubbing his palm up and down his boy’s back. He turned to Louis, smiling regardless of how tired he was. “Thank you for watching him. I hope he was well behaved.”  
“He’s golden, very good. Cute kid,” Louis said. “And you have a payment plan set up, right?”  
Harry nodded, lips pressed together. Money made him nervous.  
“Yeah, every Friday,” Harry said. “Thanks again for watching him. I guess we’ll see you again tomorrow.”  
“Yup. Bye, Brandon.” Louis waved at him, and as Harry went to turn around, he tapped him on the shoulder. When Harry turned around, Louis passed him a folded up piece of paper. “My number. Give me a call, maybe?”  
Harry’s eyebrows knitted together, his mouth open, and he managed a small nod.  
“O-okay.”  
He tucked the number into his pocket as he took Brandon out to the car, his thoughts racing. He didn’t have the intentions of calling Louis, but he also couldn’t deny that Louis seemed worth getting to know. He just couldn’t just go and get himself a boyfriend when he had his son to think about.  
As Harry bundled him into the car, he thought about what it would be like to not have a son. His life would certainly be easier, but not once did Harry ever regret Brandon. Harry loved his little boy, and he did nothing but make his life better.  
Harry buckled himself up and started the car, Brandon babbling away in the back about how much fun he had at daycare, and he allowed himself to space out, Louis clouding his thoughts. But then thoughts of Brandon took over and he sighed.  
He gave up a love life a long time ago, along with many other things. He could have had his old girlfriend, but child birth could sometimes be complicated. He had his son now, who looked so much like her that it hurt him sometimes, but as he glanced at Brandon in the mirror, he knew his grief was one small price to pay for what he had gained.  
“So, for dinner I thought we could make some chicken fingers and fries,” Harry said.  
Brandon made a snorting noise. “That’s my favourite food. Besides pizza. And ice cream.”  
Harry chuckled. “I know, love. And you like cookies, which I happened to buy ingredients for on the way home from work.”  
Brandon gasped. “Are we going to make cookies tonight?”  
“I was thinking we could, but how about we save them for the weekend? We could buy things to make a pizza and we could have Gabe over,” Harry said.  
He knew he’d have to beg for an extra shift at his job to be able to afford it without needing to go without anything, but seeing the big grin on Brandon’s face made it worth it.  
“I’ve never had a friend over before,” Brandon said.  
“I know, this is exciting,” Harry agreed. “Tomorrow I’ll get Gabe’s mother’s number, and I’ll set up a playdate for Saturday. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds good, Daddy,” Brandon responded.  
Harry shifted his attention back to the road, and Brandon fell quiet, kicking his legs around in his car seat. He felt the piece of paper in his pocket that had Louis number on it again, and his thoughts swirled into a whirlwind.  
Lucky for him, he had pulled into his apartment complex, and he didn’t need to think about that anymore.  
Harry parked the car in his designated spot and went around to get Brandon, holding his hand as they made their way up into the building. Brandon leaned his head against Harry’s arm as he opened the door to their flat, and Harry leaned down to kiss the top of his head.  
He was so open with affection towards his son because he remembered what it was like to feel the isolation from his mother. He never wanted Brandon to feel like he wasn’t worthy of anything, so he made sure to make him feel like his father loved him, because Harry did. Brandon was the light in his life.  
Harry helped him out of his coat and hung it on the rack, then knelt down so he could pull his little boy into a hug. He brushed his nose against Brandon’s hair, breathing in the sweet smell of him, holding him close before he let him go.  
“I’m going to start on dinner. Why don’t you go put your favourite movie in?” he suggested.  
Brandon’s face lit up and he nodded, squirming out of Harry’s arms and hurrying into the living room. Harry knew what his choice would be: Avengers. Brandon loved anything with superheroes, and Iron Man and Captain America were his favourites. Those two being together in the same movie made Brandon extra happy.  
Harry brought two plates of chicken fingers and fries out to the living room, setting them down on the table before he went back to get the ketchup for Brandon and vinegar for himself. He sat down on the couch with his plate and Brandon did the same, snuggling up into his side. Harry dropped a hand to run his fingers gently through his hair, and Brandon looked up at him with a smile, nuzzling against his shoulder.  
Harry watched Brandon more than he watched the movie—smiling every time his son did, heart fluttering when his face lit up. He loved seeing his little boy so happy.  
Brandon looked just like his old girlfriend. Her straight, light brown hair, her blue eyes. Her button nose, her freckles. Sometimes it hurt to see so much of her in him, but Brandon kept her alive by just existing, and Harry loved him so much.  
He missed Morgan a lot.  
Harry set their plates on the table and stretched out on the couch, gathering Brandon up in his arms. Brandon looked up at him and smiled, all sprawled out on Harry’s chest. He tucked his face into Harry’s neck and Harry wrapped his arms around him, running his hands through his hair.  
As he kept up the motions with his hands, Harry felt Brandon’s head getting heavier on his chest. He glanced down and noticed how his son had his eyes shut and his lips part, taking in steady, even breathes. He was asleep.  
Harry reached for the remote, turning the TV down to mute. He then gathered Brandon’s body and cradled him to his chest as he brought him into his bedroom. Brandon stirred as Harry set him down on his bed, little fists coming up to rub at his eyes.  
“Daddy?” he asked in a small voice.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
Brandon held his arms out, making grabby hands. Harry bent down to wrap his arms around his little body, squeezing him tight. He brushed his hair away from his eyes, softly rubbing his fingers against his scalp.  
“Goodnight, Daddy. Love you,” Brandon said, smiling up at Harry.  
Harry kissed his forehead, a feather-light touch that had Brandon reaching up to give him another hug.  
“Love you, too,” Harry replied. “Have a good sleep, baby.”  
He stood up to leave but Brandon’s small hand shot out and grasped Harry’s t-shirt, keeping him in place.  
“Will you turn my radio on, please?” he asked.  
Harry sighed, reaching down to poke him in the nose. “Sure. Which station do you want?”  
“The one we listen to in the car,” Brandon told him, fisting the blankets in his hands.  
Harry put the radio on the Indie Rock station, then turned back to his son.  
“Are you good to sleep now?” he asked.  
Brandon giggled, shaking his head. “Nope.”  
“What do you want now?” Harry questioned playfully.  
“Will you rub my tummy?” Brandon asked.  
Harry smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“Sure, baby,” he responded.  
He pulled back the blankets and lifted Brandon’s shirt, his fingers dancing across his skin in a circular motion. Brandon sighed, getting comfortable, and Harry’s fingers drifted over the bumps of his ribs and down to his bellybutton.  
He continued the soothing gesture until Brandon fell asleep and then continued for a while longer, mesmerized by the invisible patterns he was drawing on his son’s skin. There was something beautiful about young children, he thought. How innocent they were, how everything could mean the world to them. He didn’t want Brandon to ever have to grow up and face the world, he wanted him to stay little forever so that he could always be protected.  
It wasn’t until he laid down to go to sleep that he realized he had never called Louis.  
^^^  
At daycare the next morning, Harry pulled Brandon in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Be good, okay?” he said.  
Brandon scowled. “You already told me that.”  
It had already been a bit of a bad morning. Brandon was in one of those moods, where he wouldn’t listen to anything Harry said. It was frustrating, those terrible twos that never really seemed to go away, but Harry could deal with it. He just preferred not to.  
Harry sighed, tightening his grip on Brandon so he couldn’t go anywhere. He brought their faces level, trying to keep his tone even and calm.  
“I know, but you haven’t been on your best behaviour this morning,” Harry said. “I don’t want you giving Louis a hard time, and I want you to be nice to everyone.”  
“I will,” Brandon whined, squirming in his grip.  
“Hey,” Harry murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “What’s going on? Why are you acting like this?”  
Brandon shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
“Did you sleep okay last night?” Harry asked.  
Brandon shrugged again, avoiding Harry’s eyes. Sometimes Harry forgot how Brandon was able to communicate with people easily, that he was as wise beyond his years as a three year old could be.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” Harry prompted.  
Brandon nodded.  
“What about?” Harry inquired.  
“I dreamt that Loki came and killed you with his big staff, and no superheroes came to save you,” Brandon replied.  
Harry pressed his lips together to hide his smile from his son and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back.  
“Why didn’t you come and wake me up?” he asked.  
He felt Brandon shrug, and his explanation might have broken his heart.  
“I was scared that you wouldn’t be there if I went into your room, so I just stayed in mine.”  
Harry bit his lip, kissing the side of his son’s head. “I’m right here, no one killed me,” he said, holding Brandon tight. “I’m still here to protect you.”  
He was already late to work, but Harry still continued to hold Brandon against him, keeping him close until he was calm. Lack of sleep seemed like the best cause of his attitude and Harry pulled back to see his puffy eyes, wondering how he’d missed that before.  
“I have to go to work now, baby,” he said.  
Brandon frowned. “I want to stay with you today.”  
Harry’s heart clenched. “I know, but you can’t. I’ll be here to pick you up at four, okay?”  
“Okay.” Brandon nodded. “Remember to get Gabe’s phone number.”  
Harry gave his forehead a kiss and spun him around, pushing him gently towards the play area.  
“I will, don’t worry. Have a good day, baby,” Harry called.  
He straightened up, pausing by the door when he spotted Gabe’s mother giving him a hug. He walked up to her after Gabe had joined Brandon on the mat, holding out his hand.  
“Hi. I’m Harry Styles. Um, Brandon’s dad,” he began, fumbling.  
She shook his hand, accepting him with a warm smile. “Abigail Thompson. Yes, Gabe talked about Brandon all night. He sounds like a sweet kid.”  
Harry supressed a smile. “Thank you. Gabe as well. I was wondering if we could have him over this weekend.”  
“Oh.” She paused.  
“No trouble at all. It would be our pleasure,” Harry told her.  
Abigail hesitated, but eventually nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble then I guess that would be okay. I’m taking his sister to the mall on Saturday so I can drop him off on the way?”  
“That’s fine. Would it be okay if I got your cell number?” he asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
“Sure,” Abigail responded, then rattled off her number.  
“Right, I need to get to work now,” Harry said. “Thank you for agreeing to this, it means a lot to Brandon. He’s never had a close friend before.”  
Her eyes flickered over his face before she sighed, her expression softening.  
“Call me Abby. That’s what my friends refer to me as,” she said.  
“Alright. I’ll see you guys on Saturday, then,” he replied.  
“See you then.” Abby smiled.  
As Harry got to the door he was stopped with a hand clenching into his shoulder, and he spun around to face Louis, who looked a little confused.  
“Hey. You didn’t call me last night,” he said.  
Harry sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second. “I’m so sorry, I forgot.”  
“Long night?” Louis asked.  
“With a kid? Always,” Harry responded. “I really need to get to work, I’m running late. I’ll call you on my break.”  
“You promise?” Louis tilted up an eyebrow.  
Harry chuckled, sticking out his pinky finger. “I pinky promise.”  
“Okay.” Louis wrapped his pinky around Harry’s, sealing the promise, and smiled when Harry held on for a second longer than necessary. “I look forward to it.”  
Harry pressed his lips together. “Me too.”  
^^^  
On his break, Harry leaned back against the chair, a smile playing at his lips. His fingers danced over the keypad before he finally dialed Louis’ number. He had twenty minutes to make a good first phone impression.  
Phone impressions were rather important. Plans, conversations, and if everything went the way Harry hoped, phone sex. Wait.  
He was getting ahead of himself. He hadn’t known Louis two days and he was already thinking about bedding him. Harry had issues, honestly, but with a face like Louis’, he couldn’t really be blamed.  
Louis picked up on the third ring, sounding fairly happy. He sounded like he had been excited for the call, and even though he said he would be, Harry thought it was nice to get reassurance from the tone of his voice.  
“Is it bad that I’ve been excited all morning for your call?” he asked, and Harry’s heart fluttered.  
“No, not at all,” he replied. “I’ve been excited, too.”  
There was a pause, and then Louis spoke again.  
“So, you kind of brushed me off when I asked you about Brandon yesterday,” he said.  
Harry sighed. “I know. It’s a bit of a sensitive subject, to be honest. I don’t like getting into it.”  
“Oh, okay. I understand,” Louis replied. “I guess we’ll save the painful backstories until at least the fourth date.”  
Harry snorted. “How do you know we’ll be going on a forth date? We haven’t even gone on a first one.”  
“We could,” Louis said. “This Friday, six o’clock.”  
“Did you just ask me out?” Harry asked.  
“I think I did,” Louis responded. “So, what do you say?”  
“I don’t know. I’d have to get someone to watch Brandon and I don’t really have any friends,” Harry said, pausing. “I mean, there’s my high school buddy, but we don’t hang out too often. It’s kind of impossible to have friends when you have a kid.”  
“Harry, don’t stress about it,” Louis said. “It’s okay if you say no. I’ll just find another way to woo you.”  
“Well, if you’re so keen on ‘wooing’ me then I might just have to say yes,” Harry answered. “I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Great,” Louis replied.  
By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he wanted to say more, but Harry’s phone beeped with the timer he set for himself to signal his break was over and he sighed.  
“I have to get back to work,” he told Louis, who let out a groan. His noise of disappointment made the corners of Harry’s lips quirk up.  
“Alright,” Louis reluctantly said. “I’ll see you in a few hours, then.”  
Harry grinned to himself. “And hopefully Friday, too.”  
“Right, Friday.” The grin was audible in Louis’ voice. “Bye, Harry.”  
“Bye.”  
As soon as he heard the dial tone, Harry opened up his keypad and dialed another number.  
“Zayn? I need a favour…”  
^^^  
“Thanks again for watching Brandon, Zayn,” Harry said.  
Louis was standing in the entryway to his apartment, looking fancy, whereas Harry had barely managed to find his nicest close. He settled for the look he wore to work benefits or meetings, the really expensive outfits.  
First date impressions were as important was first phone call impressions.  
Zayn waved his hand, Brandon clinging to his leg. “It’s no problem at all,” he said.  
Anyone who was close to Harry—which, as admitted to himself, was virtually no one—knew that the impending speech on child safety was coming. Zayn crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, and Louis snickered. Brandon just looked confused and a little too high on Sweet Tarts.  
“Don’t answer the door without looking through the peep hole. Emergency numbers are on the fridge along with the number of the pizza place Brandon likes—don’t let him eat too much, he gets sick. Money is on the counter, and make sure he brushes his teeth. Oh, and bedtime is eight o’clock. Please try to have him asleep the closest to that time as you can.”  
“Are you done?” Zayn asked, monotone.  
Harry’s lips parted, and Louis gave a genuine laugh.  
“Harry,” Zayn said when he didn’t go to reply. “Relax. I’ve babysat for you before, I know how it works.”  
“I’ll call around seven to check in, okay?” Translation: at least three times.  
Zayn nudged his shoulder. “Mate, go on your date. I’m fine, I have it all under control.”  
Harry let out his breath. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”  
Louis grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the apartment. Just as the door was about to close, Harry called out, “Remember, eight pm!” He heard a sharp snap of shut up, Harry before the hinges latched.  
Louis shook his head as they got into the elevator, and Harry’s eyebrows knitted together.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Nothing,” Louis responded, chuckling still. “I just didn’t peg you to be as protective of a dad as you are.”  
Harry shrugged. “He’s my only kid, I’m a young father. I have to make sure I don’t mess things up.”  
Louis glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then patted him on the shoulder.  
“Leaving him alone once and awhile is okay, though. Letting a kid know that there’s other people in the world that love him is actually a good thing,” Louis said.  
Harry pursed his lips, thinking it over as he got into the car.  
“I guess. You know, for a daycare worker, you seem to know a hell of a lot about children,” he said.  
Louis shrugged. “I went to school to become a social worker, but there weren’t any jobs available. I took a daycare position as I waited to hear back and when I did, I was already six months into the job. I was already in too deep to quit, so I just stayed.”  
“Interesting,” Harry responded, humming. “So you have a psychology degree. Cool.”  
Louis snorted. “Yeah. It comes in handy a lot. I can calm down a temper tantrum pretty fast. I’m the record holder.”  
“You guys place bets on crying children?” Harry asked.  
“Of course. It’s the only good that can come from crying children,” Louis replied.  
Harry laughed, his head thrown back against the seat. “Oh god.”  
Louis chatted Harry’s ear off the whole car ride about daycare, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. It was nice to finally listen to rants that weren’t about The Avengers or Batman or what crayons looked best with yellow construction paper. Really, the change was good for him.  
Once they were in the restaurant with menus open, Louis cleared his throat. Harry met his eyes and Louis smiled, cracking his knuckles.  
“You look tired,” he mused.  
Harry shrugged. “Children do that to you.”  
“I think I’ve said this before, but you’re a good dad. It’s cute that you’re protective,” Louis said. “A lot of the fathers I’ve seen at the daycare are more addicted to their phones than paying attention to their kids. The mums aren’t much better.”  
“I do the best I can,” Harry responded. “It’s nice that you invited me out tonight. It’s nice to finally have friends.”  
Louis suddenly looked smug, and he snorted. “Friends, right.”  
Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he was going to ask Louis what he meant, but the waitress came to take their orders and he shut right up. He listened intently to what Louis’ ordered, trying to get something similar so he didn’t come across as an under eater or an overeater.  
“What do you do for a living?” Louis asked, and Harry snorted.  
“I wouldn’t exactly call it a living,” he said, chuckling. “I do full time as an assistant stock manager. I make just a little more than minimum wage. Enough to live, I guess.”  
“Can I ask you something?” Louis inquired.  
“If this is about Brandon, I thought we said we were going to wait until our fourth date,” Harry teased.  
Louis smiled and shook his head. “No, not about Brandon.”  
“Go ahead,” Harry said, sounding as sincere as possible.  
“Did you ever finish high school?” Louis asked.  
Harry’s lips parted, and for a second, he was lost in his thoughts. He had finished high school, but it wasn’t easy. Morgan didn’t have a smooth pregnancy, and the two of them missed a lot of school.  
“Yeah, I did,” he eventually said.  
Louis nodded, and Harry was thankful that Louis seemed to have got the hint, because he didn’t push it any further. Instead, he took a sip from his glass of water and stared at him for a moment.  
“You know, one thing I’ve learned by working at daycare is that good parents are hard to come by nowadays,” Louis said. Harry was just wondering why children were on everyone’s brain lately. “The good ones are the never on their phones. They’re always happy to see their kids. They pick them up, kiss them, listen to their stories. People like you.”  
It took a few moments, but Harry finally understood what Louis meant, and it had him smiling for the rest of the night.  
^^^  
“So… how was the date?”  
It was the question Harry knew Zayn was going to ask at some point, but it didn’t think it would be the second after he got settled on the couch.  
He sighed. He tucked his feet up underneath him and turned to face Zayn, a mug of tea cradled in his hands.  
“It was good. We’re going out again next weekend,” Harry replied.  
Zayn pressed his lips in a line to hide his smile. “I’m guessing that you’re smitten already.”  
Harry rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t say smitten.”  
“Bullshit,” Zayn replied, not even missing a beat. “I know that look in your eyes. You had it when you were with Morgan and you have it now.”  
“Please don’t bring Morgan into this,” Harry murmured. He touched his ring finger, where their hopes and dreams were supposed to be, and Zayn frowned.  
“You have to face what happened one day, H,” he said.  
“I know,” Harry answered. “But not today.”  
“It’s been almost four years.”  
“I know.”  
Zayn sighed. “Alright. Just tell me what time you want me over to babysit on Friday.”  
“I will,” Harry responded.  
Zayn just sighed.  
^^^  
When Gabe was dropped off on Saturday, Brandon was bouncing off the walls. Harry welcomed him in with a smile and made a bunch of empty promises to his mother—we won’t eat too much sugar and I’ll monitor them—before shooing her out the door. He leaned against it as the sound of screaming boys filled their tiny apartment, and he prayed that they wouldn’t get reported to the head of the condo building for making too much noise.  
Harry entered the living room, his hands clasped in front of him. “Pizza is cooking. Help yourself to anything you want. Um, Brandon knows where all the toys are,” he said.  
Gabe blinked back at him, and for a moment, Harry wondered what the hell he was doing. But then Gabe smiled and nodded, said, “Okay!” and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.  
He left the room with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Brandon had a friend. A friend. This was so exciting for the both of them, especially Brandon.  
Harry checked on the pizza before he made his way into the laundry room. Now that Brandon was distracted, it seemed like a good time to do his adult responsibilities. Or were they fatherly duties? Either way, he finally had a bit of time to do it.  
As Brandon and Gabe played in his room, Harry folded the laundry and had it all ready to pit away, managed to finally get the dishwasher emptied, and he got the pizza out of the oven. It was pretty impressive, if he did say so himself.  
“Okay, boys! Pizza’s ready,” he called as he sliced through the thick crust.  
“Pizza!”  
The sound of charging feet echoed as the boys came running down the small hallway. Harry smiled to himself as he served slices on two plates and handed in it to them before taking some for himself.  
“So, what have you boys been up to?” Harry asked.  
“Playing Batman,” Gabe answered.  
“Yeah, with my costumes,” Brandon added enthusiastically.  
“Who’s playing The Joker?” Harry questioned.  
“No one, Daddy. I’m Batman and Gabe is Robin.” Harry found it so cute how his Rs came out sounding like Ws. “Will you play with us and be Joker?”  
He sighed. Roll playing Batman with his son was never one of Harry’s first choices when it came to games, but he always did it just so he could see Brandon’s smile. He nodded, and it was worth it to see the massive grin on his little boy’s face.  
“Alright, baby,” he said. “Maybe after we play Batman I can take you guys to the park?”  
Brandon and Gabe both exchanged a look of disinterest, and Harry groaned inwardly at the pending answer. So much for getting the two of them tired out so they’d actually sleep tonight. He thought he could do himself and Gabe’s mother a favour, but so such luck.  
“We were going to watch Iron Man after,” Brandon told him.  
“Yeah!” Gabe agreed.  
Harry gave a tight smile and a curt nod. “Okay.”  
Later, when he was tucking Brandon into bed, his son said, “I want Gabe to come over every day.”  
Harry just kissed him on the forehead, sighing inside his head.  
^^^  
The first date turned into a second, and then a third, and Harry was starting to think they were getting serious. Which, in itself, scared him, because really, who liked a guy that was tied down with a kid?  
He could tell Louis wanted to kiss him by the way he always found a way to stare at his lips, and he was surprised that he hadn’t made a move yet. Both of them.  
The unwritten rule after the third date—which, if you asked Harry, went really, really well—was that sex was on the table, and Harry knew Louis wanted it. He wanted it himself. It had been so long, since six months after his old girlfriend, and that one guy from the bar didn’t satisfy him the way Morgan did.  
But this? This was different. This was dates and foreplay and taking things slow, even though the obvious pining was right there. This was about something that could end up being what Harry had with Morgan, and he wanted that so bad for almost four years. He finally had a chance again, and blowing it wasn’t an option.  
The fourth date was what Louis declared the date of tragic backstory telling, and Harry wasn’t ready. No one knew what had happened with Morgan except for Zayn, and even he didn’t know all of it.  
This date was going to be the make it or break it date, and Harry didn’t want to think about what was going to happen if Louis didn’t want him anymore after tonight. Harry liked him a whole lot, enough that Brandon was starting to pick up on his dad’s newfound happiness.  
Harry fixed his tie in the mirror—it had quickly become his go to for dates with Louis—and sighed, turning back to Zayn.  
“Can you keep Brandon at your place tonight?” he asked.  
Zayn pursed his lips. “You’re asking me this now? H, I’ve got to check with my roommate.”  
“Niall won’t care… right?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Probably night. I’m sure he’ll be out with his millions of girlfriends, anyway,” Zayn replied. “I’ll take him, but I’m dropping him off at ten.”  
“Eleven?” Harry inquired.  
Zayn sighed. “H… Fine, eleven. But you owe me some form of explanation.”  
“It’s just—It’s date number four. I think we might have sex, and I really don’t want Brandon in the apartment,” Harry answered.  
Zayn hummed, wiggling his eyebrows, and Harry bit his lip to hold in his laugh.  
“I’m guessing with tonight’s confession that things are going well,” Zayn said.  
Harry chuckled, pink colouring his cheeks. “Things are good. He’s nice and funny and smart. I like him.”  
Zayn clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s nice to see you smiling again.”  
^^^  
Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s as they exited the restaurant. He looked down and smiled, squeezing Louis’ hand. This was the third time they’d held hands, and Harry’s palms were tingling much like the first time.  
They stopped just in front of Louis’ car, who spun to face Harry, his hands settling on his hips. Harry’s arms came up to wrap around his neck, and Louis nudged their noses together.  
“I’m going to kiss you now,” Louis said. “Is that okay?”  
Harry nodded, his lips parted. “Yeah.”  
And—and fuck, Harry felt like he was on fire when their lips touched. Louis sighed, pulling him closer, and Harry groaned as Louis’ tongue brushed his. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and hell if it wasn’t good.  
Louis pushed him back against the car, going for the buttons on his shirt, but Harry placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him.  
“What is it, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, his chest heaving up and down.  
Harry shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I was just—Do you want to go back to my place?”  
“Does that mean I get to fuck you?” Louis whispered, standing up on his toes.  
Harry’s breath hitched, and he nodded. “Y—yes.”  
Louis grinned and leaned up to place a lingering kiss on his lips. He held up his keys and jingled them around, wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.  
“Let’s go,” he said.  
The drive home was filled with longing, lustful glances and hands brushing over the centre consol. Harry was getting more worked up every minute, and he was thankful when Louis parked in his apartment’s lot.  
Louis pushed him up against the wall as soon as they were in Harry’s apartment. Harry gasped, hands flying up to push against Louis’ chest and get him to walk back towards his bedroom.  
Louis pushed him down on the bed and pulled his shirt off, then crawled on top of him with a smirk on his face. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis bare shoulders and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. His hands ran down Louis’ back and underneath his pants, groping his ass. Louis gasped and tilted his head to the side, pressing closer to Harry.  
“Take your clothes off,” Louis said, pulling back with pink cheeks and dilated pupils.  
Harry’s breath hitched at the commanding tone to Louis’ voice, and he sat up to pull his shirt and his pants off. Louis undid the buttons on his jeans and slid them and his boxers off as Harry got naked, and then he was back on top of them, their lips connected.  
“You like this?” Louis murmured. “You like it rough?”  
Harry nodded, and bit his lip. Louis reached out and ran his thumb over it, getting him to release his bottom lip from his teeth’s hold.  
“Yeah, I bet you do,” Louis said coyly as he kissed down Harry’s chest.  
Harry gasped as Louis licked over his hole, his hands flying out to grip his hair. He whined, his hips bucking up as Louis’ tongue flicked over his hole. Louis’ eyes flickered up to look at his face, and he smirked as he saw how utterly blissed out Harry was.  
He opened his mouth wider, slowly edging his tongue inside Harry’s entrance. Harry gasped, a moan caught in his throat as he writhed around on the bed. Louis smoothed his hands over his thighs, carefully spreading his legs, and Harry let out a low moan.  
“Lube in the drawer?” Louis asked, lifting his head from between Harry’s legs.  
“Y-yeah,” Harry managed, his hands fisted in the sheets.  
Louis kneed his way over to the bedside table, taking the lube out along with a condom. He snorted at the full box and almost empty bottle, and he understood. This was Harry’s first time in a long while, and Louis was sure as hell going to make this good. For the both of them.  
He crawled back over to Harry, tossing the condom to the side of the bed before lubing up his fingers and bringing them down to rub over Harry’s hole.  
“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Louis commanded. “Keep yourself nice and open for me.”  
Harry gasped as Louis pushed a finger in up to the knuckle, his hands clasped behind his knees to keep himself exposed. Louis worked his finger, slipping a second one in beside it, and Harry moaned.  
“Look so good like this,” Louis said, and Harry gasped, his back arching up as Louis’ fingers brushed over his prostate.  
“Oh my god,” he cried out, his head thrashing to the side. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”  
Louis bit his lip as he slid his fingers out of Harry’s body, the wet popping sound sending a pang of pleasure to his groin.  
“I will, baby,” Louis replied as he rolled a condom on and slicked up his cock with lube.  
Harry took in a shaky breath as Louis positioned himself over. He reached down to grab the base of his cock, running the tip over Harry’s hole before pressing in. Harry gasped, his arms coming up to wrap around Louis’ neck.  
There was nothing gentle about the way Louis fucked him. The rough thrusts, the way his hands scratched down Louis’ back—it all felt so good.  
He writhed around on the bed, hips bucking to meet Louis’ thrusts. Their hips met with the loud sound of skin slapping together and their moans mixed together in the room with the sound of the mattress squeaking.  
Harry raked his nails down Louis’ back, their chests bumping together when his back arched. Louis pressed their foreheads together and fucked him harder, his hips snapping against Harry’s faster.  
“Oh—oh.” Harry moaned, tossing his head back against the pillow.  
He reached in between them to wrap a hand around his cock, pumping himself to the time of Louis’ thrusts. Louis’ lips parted in a grin and he gave him one sharp thrust that had Harry crying out and shooting on their chests.  
Louis milked him through his orgasm with slower thrusts before he pulled out. He rolled the condom off and tied it, throwing it in the garbage can beside Harry’s bed.  
He cupped his hand behind the back of Harry’s neck and he urged him towards his cock, tangling his fingers in his hair as Harry pressed his lips loosely to the base.  
“You’re going to suck me off, aren’t you, baby?” he taunted.  
Harry whined, licking a stripe up the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis tossed his head back as Harry’s mouth enveloped his dick, his lips tightening around him as he suckled on the head.  
“Ah, so good,” Louis moaned, the grip he had on Harry’s hair tightening.  
Harry’s eyes flickered up to meet Louis’ as he sucked, bobbing up and down on his length. Louis’ hips bucked up, his cock nudging the back of Harry’s throat, and he came with a precise lick to his slit, crying out.  
Harry popped off with a wet noise, his eyes locked with Louis’. Between their heaving chests and glassy eyes, Harry lost it. He started giggling uncontrollably, pressing the back of his palm to his mouth to muffle it.  
Louis rolled his eyes but he was smiling, too. He shifted so he was laid beside Harry, their heads resting on the same pillow. Harry stopped laughing as their foreheads pressed together and reached out to take Louis’ hand. Harry ran his thumb over Louis’ knuckles, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, and he looked up to meet Louis’ gaze.  
“That was good,” he murmured, and Louis nodded in agreement, pressing closer to him.  
“Mm.” He hummed.  
“So, um.” Harry paused, fiddling with Louis’ fingers. “About what you said before on tragic backstories. I want to tell you mine.”  
Louis’ lips parted, and it was obvious he didn’t know what to say. “Harry,” he began, trying to piece his thoughts together. “I-I was joking, you don’t actually have to share.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Harry smiled, and Louis’ eyebrows knitted together. “I want to tell you, though. I want you to know.”  
The corners of Louis’ lips quirked up. “Okay.”  
“My girlfriend’s name was Morgan,” Harry said, very quietly. “We were together since freshman year. She looked just like Brandon. She was beautiful, smart, funny… We had it all. But then she got pregnant. We were always safe, it just happened that the condom broke. We decided to keep the baby, we made plans to get married after high school. We were going to be together forever. But her pregnancy wasn’t as smooth as we had hoped. She dropped out of school to do online courses, and I wanted to do the same but she wouldn’t let me, so I stayed in school. She was always in and out of the hospital because of all the complications, and eventually I made the decision to drop out as well. I finished high school through online classes with Morgan, and her pregnancy started getting a bit better. We thought everything was fine.”  
He paused, and Louis brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss over the backs of his knuckles. “So what happened next?”  
“She went into labour a month before her due date,” Harry continued. “The doctors warned us it would be dangerous, that either Morgan or the baby could be lost. I knew the risks, Morgan knew the risks. We had to go through with it, the baby was coming. We had no other choice.”  
He stopped again, sniffling, and Louis’ squeezed his hand.  
“She, um. She died in childbirth.”  
“Oh, Harry,” Louis gasped, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry.”  
Harry shrugged. “I kept Brandon, moved out of Holmes Chapel to Doncaster, and lost almost all ties with my family. I see them on holidays for Brandon’s sake, but they’ve never truly forgiven my ‘choices,’ and Morgan’s family blames me for her death. The only time they saw Brandon was at her funeral.”  
“Jesus,” was all Louis could think of to say, and Harry choked.  
Tears that he couldn’t control spilled over, and Louis pulled him in for a tight hug, gently stroking his hair. This was the first time Harry had said this out loud since Morgan had died, and it felt like a fresh wound. He had just buried it, refusing to speak even one word about her. He had never fully healed.  
Only three people that didn’t go to their school or were related to them knew about Morgan. There was Liam, her best friend, Zayn, Harry’s best friend, and Niall, a mutual friend of Zayn and Harry’s.  
Now Louis knew, and he felt like things were going to be different. Harry remembered the pity in Liam’s eyes as he watched the boyfriend of his deceased best friend fade away. He remembered how Niall pulled away from him and started focusing on solely Zayn and Liam because Harry was too damaged. He remembered Zayn, his best friend through thick and thin, never knowing how to react when Harry was around.  
He wished he had the energy to see what Louis’ expression held, but he was too exhausted to lift his head. This night wasn’t supposed to end up like this, but somehow, he knew once he made the decision to trust Louis that he’d end up in tears.  
He just didn’t think it’d be so quick.  
^^^  
In the morning, Harry woke up to Louis’ fingers tracing invisible patterns on his back. He blinked back at him, tired smiles stretched across their lips.  
“Morning,” Harry said, voice thick with sleep.  
“Morning,” Louis repeated, pulling him closer.  
“What time is it?” Harry asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists.  
“Half past nine,” Louis told him. “What time is Brandon supposed to be home?”  
“Eleven,” Harry responded, and Louis sighed.  
“I wish we could be together all day.”  
Harry gave a sad smile at his confession. He tilted his head forward to kiss him, sliding his hand up Louis’ back to cup his neck. They parted with a wet smacking sound and Harry pressed his face against Louis’ neck, smiling against his skin.  
“Me too,” he murmured, and he felt Louis smile before he kissed his neck.  
“About last night,” Louis began, and Harry sighed, bracing himself. Here it was, the it’s not you, it’s me speech where Louis would let him down ‘easy’ because he was too messed up to be in a serious, committed relationship.  
“Don’t make it hurt,” Harry pleaded, and Louis shook his head, stealing a soft kiss.  
“I’m not breaking up with you. Jesus, is that what you thought?” Louis asked, his eyes glimmering with silent laughter.  
Harry huffed, shoving him playfully. “Shut up. You made it sound like you wanted to never see me again.”  
Louis reached up to gently tuck a stray curl behind Harry’s ear, the atmosphere suddenly went serious.  
“You told me about Morgan,” Louis began again, and Harry shifted, expression completely engaged as he blinked back at Louis. “I wanted to tell you about my ‘tragic backstory,’ even though it really isn’t all that tragic.”  
Harry laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand, then kissed him on the cheek. He wanted to express what he couldn’t put into words with actions, to tell him that no matter how big or small his story was, he was there for him.  
“To tell you the truth I never liked kids. But then in tenth grade we had to do volunteer work, and I decided to get my community service hours at the day camp my sisters went to. I had such a change of heart there. Kids are wonderful, you know? They’re so innocent in the way they look at the world and they get excited over the smallest things. Working at that camp changed me.”  
Louis paused, and Harry waited patiently. He knew they were going to get somewhere, he just had to give it time.  
“I felt neglected a lot during my childhood. I don’t know if I was truly depressed, but I had really shitty teen years. Working at that camp made me feel important—like I mattered,” he said, and Harry kissed him on the forehead.  
“Is that why you wanted to be a psychologist?” he asked.  
Louis nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to help kids realize they have a voice. But then the daycare position surfaced and I couldn’t help but say yes to it. So here I am, feeling like I actually belong.”  
His eyes were glistening, and Harry kissed him on the forehead.  
“You do matter, you know. You mean a lot to me and I want you to know that,” Harry said. “We may not have known each other for very long but I mean it.”  
Louis smiled, his lips pressed together, and he bowed his head. Harry reached out to brush the back of his finger against his cheek, smiling at him.  
He opened his mouth, a question on the tip of his tongue, but quickly closed it. He reached for Louis hand and intertwined their fingers, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.  
“Last night…” He stopped again, trying to put his thoughts together. “Would you want to do that again?”  
“What, sleep with you?” Louis questioned. When Harry nodded, he rolled his eyes. “Um, yeah. It was good, Harry.”  
His cheeks turned pink, burning with heat. “Oh.”  
“Was Morgan the last person you were with?” Louis asked, and Harry shook his head.  
“I had a one night stand six months after her death. That was the last time,” he said.  
Louis nodded, seeming to be lost in thought. Harry liked that he asked questions, even though it was painful to answer them. Louis listened, and not just because he had known him for years and felt like he had to. No, he listened because he wanted to, and Harry needed that.  
“I know I’m not exactly the ideal match for a boyfriend considering I have a son and all, but if it means anything to you, I care about you a lot,” Harry said, blinking a few times to cover up his tears. He wasn’t good with expressing his feelings, not since Morgan died.  
Louis smiled, keeping their eyes locked as he tucked a few wavy curls behind Harry’s ear.  
“And you know that I like kids. I hope you know that I like you,” Louis told him.  
“I like you, too,” Harry said.  
He wasn’t expecting this: the relationship talk. He knew a long term relationship was impossible. He had Brandon to think about with everything he did, and that included whom he chose to date. As much as he liked Louis, he couldn’t bring himself to date him if Brandon didn’t like him.  
Before Louis could speak again, Harry said, “I promised Brandon I’d take him to the park today. Why don’t you come with us?”  
“Oh,” Louis breathed, a grin spreading across his face. “Yeah, yeah. I’d love to.”  
“Great,” Harry responded.  
^^^  
“Daddy?” Brandon tugged on Harry’s hand arm as they walked down the street.  
“What is it, baby?” Harry scooped him up, his fingers locked underneath his bum to support him.  
Brandon peaked over his shoulder to look at Louis, who smiled at him with his eyebrows raised. Brandon squeaked and hid his face against Harry’s shoulder, and Louis chuckled behind his hand.  
“Why is Mr. Tomlinson going to the park with us?” he asked.  
Harry glanced at Louis, hiding his smile against the side of his son’s head.  
“You can call him Louis when you’re not at daycare, okay?” Harry said, and Brandon nodded. “You know how you’re best friends with Gabe?”  
“Yeah,” Brandon replied, pulling back to keep his face right in front of Harry’s, his little arms wrapped around his neck.  
“Well, Louis is my friend, so I like to spend time with him, just how you like to play with Gabe,” Harry explained.  
Louis barked out a laugh that he quickly covered up with his arm, and Harry turned his head to give him a warning glare.  
“But I thought Zayn was your best friend?” Brandon asked.  
Harry kissed him on the side of the head. “He is, but I have more than one friend.”  
“Oh,” Brandon said. “Well, Zayn told me a secret, but he told me I couldn’t tell anyone.”  
Louis snorted, and Harry felt his arm wrap around his waist. They shared a brief, private smile before Harry focused on Brandon again.  
“But you’ll tell Daddy, right?” he asked. “Or else I’ll have to tickle you.”  
Brandon shrieked, twisting around in Harry’s arms. “No, Daddy, don’t tickle me!”  
“Then you’ll have to tell me the secret,” Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Okay, I will,” Brandon gave in, hiding his face against Harry’s neck. “Just no tickling.”  
“I won’t tickle you, baby, I promise,” Harry assured him.  
“Zayn told me that you and Louis were more than friends,” Brandon said, his voice in what he thought was a whisper, when it really came out as loud as a normal octave.  
“Did he now?” Harry hummed, arching one of his eyebrows.  
“Mmhmm.” Brandon nodded proudly.  
“Did Zayn say anything else?” Harry asked, suspiciously.  
“Yeah,” Brandon said. “He told me that you guys kiss like those people in movies. He said you’re in love, but I don’t know what that means.” He made a kissy face and broke out in giggles. “Can you put me down now?”  
Harry lowered Brandon to the ground and let him run up ahead to the playground. Now that Brandon wasn’t in the way, Louis pressed closer to him, his thumb edging up under his shirt to brush against his skin.  
“Zayn seems to think he knows everything about us,” he remarked as they sat down on the bench.  
Harry shrugged. “He always does, it’s nothing new.”  
Louis glanced at him from under his eyelashes, shaking his head at Harry’s refusal to look at him.  
“You know, it’s okay to admit that Zayn’s right,” he said.  
Harry snorted. “Please. Zayn knows nothing.”  
“Oh.” Louis’ face fell. “Right, of course. Sorry for bringing it up.”  
Harry finally turned to face him, and Louis couldn’t decipher what his expression meant.  
“Lou, don’t get mad. It was unexpected. What do you want me to say?” he asked.  
“I don’t want you to say anything. Maybe I expect too much,” Louis muttered as he stood up from the bench. “If it’s okay with you, I’m going to go play with your kid.”  
He lifted an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Harry’s response. When he didn’t get one, he huffed and spun on his heels, stomping off to the playground to join Brandon at the swings.  
Harry was stunned, somewhat clueless to what he had done. The only thing that was clear was the smile on Brandon’s face as Louis played with him. That was it, Harry had made up his mind.  
^^^  
Three days after the incident at the park and Louis still hadn’t called. Harry had left a few messages, texted a few times, but he didn’t have the time to be as persistent as he wanted between work and looking after Brandon.  
He knew Louis was pissed, and he knew it was probably for reasons Harry couldn’t think of. He had dated Morgan for four years. Though she wasn’t Louis, he had enough experience with relationships to think of obvious things.  
He just wished Louis’ feelings could be as obvious as the facts.  
It had taken him a full twenty four hours to begin to understand what he had done wrong, and he was sure he still didn’t get it. Which was why he was spending his day off from work obsessing over it, sending Louis text after text. He was lucky Brandon was over at Gabe’s; it gave him the opportunity to go into his ‘stalker’ zone.  
Harry called him a few times, and Louis picked up on the fifth one. His answer was a long, drawn out sigh before silence, and Harry was at a loss for what he was going to say. He honestly didn’t expect Louis to pick up, and now he had to think of something intelligent.  
“What do you want, Harry?” Louis finally spoke. He sounded irritated, and any sense of hope Harry had flew out of the window.  
“I wanted—” He stopped, because what did he want? There was no way he could do this over the phone. “Can I come over?”  
“I don’t know…” Louis sounded like he wanted it. Harry was spurred on by this, pushing him even more.  
“Please, babe? I just want to talk.” He tried to sound convincing, to express his pout, and he heard Louis sigh.  
“Okay… give me an hour, though? I’d like to take a shower,” Louis said, and Harry smiled to himself.  
“I’ll see you soon,” he said.  
Louis hesitated. “Yeah.”  
^^^  
Harry knocked three times on Louis’ door before he folded his hands in front of him. He bowed his head from nerves, his thoughts whirling around his head.  
As the door opened, Harry suddenly felt much underdressed. Louis was in black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, and Harry felt embarrassed as he glanced down at his baggy shorts and oversized hoodie. His cheeks flamed, and Louis shifted his weight, crossing his arms over his chest.  
He cleared his throat. “Why don’t you come in?”  
Harry saw right through the wall Louis was putting up, but he stayed silent as he followed Louis into his apartment. He had only seen the outside when he was dropping Louis off after one of their dates, and walking into his space felt odd, like he was intruding. Maybe it was Louis anger messing with him.  
Harry slowly lowered himself down on the couch, but Louis stayed standing, hovering near the back of the couch and the entrance to the kitchen.  
“Do you want some tea?” he asked.  
Harry nodded, tucking his feet underneath himself. “Sure, that’d be great.”  
Louis disappeared into the kitchen, and Harry was left alone to piece together what he wanted to say. Nothing sounded quite right when he wasn’t a hundred percent sure on why Louis was angry, so he decided to wing it. It wasn’t the best thing to do, but it was the only option he had.  
Louis came back into the living room holding two steaming mugs of tea. He handed one to Harry and cradled the other in his hands, crossing his legs as he sat down.  
“So…” He kept his gaze trained on the liquid inside his mug, intently staring at the way it sloshed around.  
“I’m sorry,” Harry blurted out. “For whatever I did.”  
Louis sighed, setting his mug down on the coffee table. “That’s the problem, Harry. You don’t get it.”  
“You’re mad because I snapped at you, and I’m sorry,” Harry said.  
He reached out to grab Louis’ hand, but Louis pulled his hand away before they could make contact. Harry frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows.  
“That’s not why I’m mad,” Louis replied. “Don’t you remember what you said?”  
Harry shrugged. “Sort of. I said Zayn’s wrong, but I said it in a weird tone, then I apologized for it. Why haven’t you forgiven me?”  
Louis glared at him. “Zayn told your son that he thought we were in love, probably in the context of some Disney movie he likes. You said Zayn was wrong. So that’s why I’m mad, because you feel nothing for me and you’re stringing me along like you do.”  
Harry blanched. “Louis, what?”  
Louis ignored him, continuing on with his rant. “If you don’t love me back, then okay, I get it. But don’t pretend like you do, because I really don’t think that’s fair.”  
“Louis—” Harry’s mouth opened and closed it surprise, because the only thing his brain could focus on was ‘love me back’ and that was far from the most important thing from that sentence. “Louis, you love me?”  
“Yeah, I do. I love you, but it’s obvious you don’t know where you’re heart is. Either figure it out or stop playing with me,” Louis spat. “Now get the fuck out.”  
So Harry got out. He went farther than Louis expected. In fact, he didn’t think Harry would even leave at all.  
^^^  
“New message playback; you have one new message. Hey, Haz, it’s Zayn. You’ve been distant, so Niall and I thought you should come out to the bar with us. We’d get some shots, have some pizza. It’ll be fun. Oh, and Liam’s in town.”  
So there Harry was, sat at a table with three boys at Stevie’s Bar and Grill, sipping on a glass of beer. He played with his fries, nudging them around his plate. He was so lucky Gabe’s mum had agreed to babysit to last minute. He really was.  
Louis hadn’t spoken to him since Monday, which was almost a week ago. Harry had done a lot of thinking, but he couldn’t come up with the right thing. Louis deserved more than he could give him.  
Harry rested his head in his palm and brought a fry up to his mouth, taking a small bite. He could sense eyes on him, and he was suddenly very aware of the lack of conversation going on around him. He looked up, and immediately the guys’ eyes reverted to their plates. Harry dropped his fry and cracked a few of his knuckles.  
“Why don’t you all just ask the questions I know you’re dying to?” He said.  
Zayn cleared his throat. “You look sad, Haz. We thought we’d distract you.”  
Harry snorted, shaking his head. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m good. Getting smashed is not my idea of fun anymore.”  
“Having a kid ruined you, Harry,” Liam said.  
“It didn’t, but you can think what you want,” Harry replied, frowning. He had barely spoken to Liam in four years; he had no right to act like he knew what went on in Harry’s life.  
“Lighten up, have some fun.” Niall nudged his shoulder. Harry appreciated his efforts, but he was in no mood to be chipper.  
“I’m fine. I think it’s time I head home, anyway,” he said.  
Before anyone could stop him, he got up from the table and exited the bar. He managed to get to the deck before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it was Zayn before he even turned around. It was inevitable.  
“Haz, I know something is going on,” Zayn said. “Whatever it is, you need to fix it. Brandon is suffering from seeing you so sad and confused.”  
Harry leaned against the railing, tucking his chin in against his arms. He knew that is whole demeanor was affecting his son. He hadn’t been happy or playful in days. He’d been too consumed with loneliness.  
“He told me that he’s in love with me,” Harry said.  
“And what did you say?” Zayn asked.  
“I didn’t say anything. Then he kicked me out, so I left,” Harry replied.  
“Fuck, Haz,” Zayn swore. “That was the last thing you should have done. Didn’t you learn nothing from Morgan? When someone tells you to leave, you stay. Especially when they tell you they’re in love with you, you idiot.”  
Harry bit his lip. “I didn’t know what to say. Fuck, I have Brandon to think about in my decisions. I don’t even know what I want.”  
“I haven’t seen you like this since Morgan,” Zayn said. “You’re twenty two. You’re still young, you have things going for you, but he’s not going to wait for you forever.”  
“I know.”  
“I know the look in your eyes, Harry. It’s the same look you have for Morgan, but more intense. It’s real this time, and this could go somewhere, but you’re blowing it. He loves you. He makes you happy. You have everything that you need right in front of you, all you have to go is go for it.”  
“I know,” Harry repeated.  
Zayn patted him on the shoulder. “Figure it out, Haz.”  
Harry sighed. He watched Zayn go back into the bar before he decided to go to his car. He knew what he had to do. He just had to find the right thing to say.  
^^^  
Harry knocked on the door, then clasped his hands in front of him as he waited for it to open. Being a father had taught him a lot about choosing the right thing, no matter how difficult it was. This was no exception.  
Louis looked genuinely surprised when he opened the door. His expression darkened into confusion and something else—something Harry couldn’t quite place—the longer he stared at Harry.  
“What are you doing here, Harry?” He looked exhausted, and Harry didn’t want to face up to the fact that he really wasn’t welcome there.  
“Can I come in?” Harry asked, ignoring the question proposed to him.  
Louis’ expression hardened. “Why?”  
“Damn it, Louis, please don’t make me beg,” Harry said. “I need to talk to you, and you haven’t answered any of my calls.”  
“I wonder why.” Louis rolled his eyes, but he stepped back enough to let Harry in. It was a sign, and Harry cherished it.  
They walked through Louis’ apartment together and stopped at the couch. Harry took a risk and grabbed Louis’ hand, and he glanced down at their interlocked fingers. He didn’t look to keen on holding hands, but he didn’t pull away either.  
Harry shifted to his feet were tucked underneath himself, keeping his gaze locked on their hands. Louis was silent, and Harry knew he was probably feeling confused and hurt. He needed to say something.  
“I’ve figured it out,” Harry spoke, surprising both himself and Louis. He went to speak, but Harry silenced him. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but please, just listen to me.”  
Louis hesitated, but he gave in. “O-okay.”  
Harry paused for a moment. He brushed his thumb against Louis’ knuckles, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. It was now or never.  
He brought Louis’ hand up to his mouth, kissing over his knuckles. He could tell by the look on Louis’ face that he was confused, but he wasn’t pulling away, which gave Harry hope that he was closer to forgiveness than originally thought.  
“I’m in love with you, too,” Harry told him, daring to meet Louis’ eyes.  
It was a mistake. Louis had his eyes clenched shut and the grip he had on Harry’s hand tightened. He looked like he was trying to block out what Harry was saying, even though this was what he wanted to hear on Monday.  
Harry continued. “I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to figure this out. I thought I was over Morgan, but I wasn’t, and then you came along and I just got so confused. I kept thinking that it was some kind of betrayal of my dead girlfriend if I loved you, but it’s not, and I know that know. I love you, Louis, and I’m sorry for giving you mixed signals before.”  
Louis was silent for a moment, but then he snorted. “Sure took you long enough.”  
He pushed Harry onto his back and straddled him. His face was millimetres from Harry’s, enough for him to feel Louis’ breath on his face. Harry pressed his palm to Louis cheek and he leaned into it, staring at Harry intently.  
“I know, and I’m sorry,” Harry replied.  
Louis shook his head. “Don’t be.”  
“I guess this goes without saying, but will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked.  
Louis chuckled. “What kind of question is that?”  
Harry started laughing, too, a grin spreading across his face.  
“So that’s a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes,” Louis said.  
Harry brushed his thumb against his cheek, their eyes locked. He tried to think of something to say, but then he realized he didn’t have to say anything at all. In that moment, he knew Louis could tell just what he meant. He didn’t have to explain.  
“I love you,” he murmured, and Louis smiled.  
“I love you, too,” he replied, just as quietly.  
Harry pulled him in for a kiss, their lips fitting together so naturally. His hands moved down to Louis’ waist and under his shirt. His palms slid up and down his back as they kissed, roaming over hot skin.  
Harry rumpled his shirt up, pulling away from him briefly, only to get his shirt over his head. Then he was kissing him again, messy and rushed with too much tongue, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t had Louis like this in days and he didn’t have to get Brandon from Gabe’s until four. They had hours together; this was going to happen and he was going to make it good.  
Louis reached for Harry’s shirt, sliding his hands across his skin. His thumbs brushed against Harry’s nipples before he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His fingers went to the buttons on Harry’s jeans next, popping it open before attacking the zipper. Frantically, he tried to get Harry’s pants down his legs, but he was stopped with a gentle hand pressing against his sternum.  
“Slow down, there’s no rush,” Harry assured him, offering a smile in which Louis returned.  
“Bedroom,” Louis said, and Harry nodded.  
They stumbled their way to Louis’ bedroom, kissing. Louis’ arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck as they fell onto the bed, and he shifted so he was on top of him. He moved to untie his shorts and tug them down his legs so that they were both left in their boxers.  
“You’re going to suck me off, aren’t you?” Louis teased, running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Then you’re going to ride me, baby.”  
And yes. This is what Harry was hoping for. He liked it when Louis took charge, made him forget about everything that didn’t involve feeling good. For a few hours, he was able to let go, and it was wonderful.  
He managed a nod, and Louis reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear.  
“Good boy,” he said, and Harry keened.  
Morgan never gave him this, no matter how much he asked. She wanted it slow and gentle. She wanted to make love. Harry enjoyed it, but it never scratched the itch of what he really wanted. But here was Louis, so willing to give him exactly what he wanted, and that was the need to please—to be dominated.  
Louis shimmied out of his boxers, gripping his length with his hand. He straddled Harry’s chest and cupped the back of his head, rubbing the head of his cock against his lips. Harry’s lips parted and Louis snapped his hips forward, filling his mouth with his cock.  
“You like that, baby?” Louis shifted his hips back and thrust forward, his grip on Harry’s hair tightening. Harry moaned around him, suckling at the head as his tongue brushed against the slit. “Gonna let me fuck your mouth?”  
Harry swallowed around his cock, his eyes taking on a glassy look. Louis pressed his thumb against the hollow in his cheek that became more prominent the harder he sucked, brushing his thumb against his skin.  
“Just like that, baby.” Louis tilted his head back, his lips parted with pleasure. His hips pumped faster, the tip of his cock nudging the back of Harry’s throat. It only spurred him on to suck harder, blinking up at Louis with the most innocent of expressions.  
It was filthy.  
Louis braced his hands beside Harry’s head, fucking his mouth harder and faster. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge and he slowed his hips a little, giving Harry’s mouth shallow thrusts.  
“I’m going to come, baby.” Louis fisted his hand in Harry’s hair, keeping him in place so he could finish himself off. “Then I’m going to spread you out and open you up on my fingers.”  
Harry’s chest was heaving as he let Louis have his way with him. Louis’ hips thrust a few more times before he came, shooting down Harry’s throat with is head tilted back and his mouth open in a silent moan. Louis’ hips stilled and he eased himself out of Harry’s mouth. He reached for the lube in his bedside drawer and flicked the cap open. He slicked up three fingers and directed Harry to hold his legs open, his fingers digging into the backs of his knees.  
Louis rubbed the pad of a finger over his hole, circling his fingertip over his entrance. Harry gasped as he pushed two fingers in up to the knuckles, his fingers biting into his skin as Louis’ stretched his fingers out inside of him.  
Louis thrust his fingers in and out of him, spreading them and curling them to open him up. Harry let his head drop back against the pillow as Louis brushed over his prostate, mouth open in a silent moan.  
“Add—add another one,” Harry begged, his head turning to the side.  
He mouthed at the pillow as Louis eased a third finger in along with the first and second, crying out as the tips of all three fingers pressed into his prostate. His cock blurted out pre-come that ran down the side of his length.  
“I’m gonna—Louis, I’m going to come,” Harry warned.  
Louis smirked and fucked him harder with his fingers. Harry groaned and reached down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock, holding off his orgasm.  
Louis pulled his fingers out and sifted through his bedside drawer for a condom. He ripped open the package and rolled it down his length, giving himself a few rough strokes. He reached for the lube and slicked himself up, keeping his fingers curled around himself as he ordered Harry to flip over.  
“Hands and knees, baby,” he said.  
Harry’s breath caught in his throat at Louis’ authoritative tone. He quickly turned over onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow, his ass propped up. Louis ran his hand down Harry’s side, his other one resting against his hip as he eased inside of him.  
Harry collapsed against the bed, his lips parted with his moans. Louis’ hips met his repeatedly with a steady rhythm. He flattened his stomach out over Harry’s back and he scrambled for Louis’ hand. Their fingers intertwined, and Harry let out a sigh at the feeling of security.  
He let out high pitched, breathy moans as Louis pounded into him. He slid up the bed with the force of Louis’ thrusts, his left hand clenched in the bedsheets. Each thrust caused his cock to rub against Harry’s prostate, and he writhed against the bed.  
“Harder,” he gasped, shoving his hips back to meet Louis’ thrusts. “Daddy, harder.”  
Everything slowed to a stop, Louis’ hips stationary against Harry’s. The silence seemed to stretch on for ages, but then Louis spoke.  
“Daddy’s gonna fuck you hard, baby.”  
Fuck, this was exactly what Harry wanted. Louis pressed him into the mattress as he fucked him, his groans muffled his groans against Harry’s neck. He wrapped his arms around his waist to steady him.  
“Spank me, Daddy.” Harry’s words were muffled in the pillow, but Louis could still make out his breathy plea.  
He straightened up, his hips still hammering against Harry’s. He slammed his palm down against Harry’s ass in a slap that sounded louder than it hurt. Harry cried out, his back arching up against Louis’ chest.  
“More. Daddy, more,” Harry begged, his hips working to meet his thrusts.  
Louis laid down three more quick slaps against Harry’s right cheek, listening to the way Harry’s moans got louder with every spank.  
Harry writhed around on the bed, his cock dragging against the bed with every forceful thrust. Each spank made him cry out, and he couldn’t get the words to warn Louis before he was coming, spurting against the sheets.  
Louis pulled out and flipped Harry onto his back. He pulled the condom off and kneeled over him, his hand wrapped around himself. He ran the tip of his cock over Harry’s lips as he pumped himself.  
Harry’s chest heaved up and down as he watched Louis’ hand. His eyes were trained on the way he worked himself, his lips parted in concentration. Louis let out little moans as he stroked his cock, and he cried out as he came, painting Harry’s cheeks and lips white.  
He let out a groan as he rolled off Harry. Louis sprawled out on his back, sucking in deep breathes to try and calm his rapid pulse. Harry reached for a tissue to wipe the come from his cheeks and tossed it to the ground when he was finished with it.  
“Oh, baby.”  
Louis words startled him, and it took Harry a moment to realize he was crying. Now that he stated, he couldn’t stop. He let out a sob and curled into Louis’ chest. Louis wrapped his arms around him, drawing Harry into his side. He kept him pressed close, running a gentle hand down his back.  
“It’s alright, baby. You can cry, it’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re so safe,” Louis cooed, pressing kisses to his temples.  
Harry sucked in deep breathes, trying to steady himself. He pressed his face against Louis’ neck, clenching his fingers into the dip of his shoulder. His thoughts were racing, flipping back and forth between normal and Daddy and spank me. “Normal” didn’t seem all too relevant right then.  
Louis pressed the back of his hand against Harry’s cheek, brushing his knuckles over his skin. He leaned in to kiss him on the nose as his fingers drifted from his hairline to his chin and back again.  
Harry took in a deep, shuddering breath. His grip on Louis relaxed, and he finally went lax, melting into the sheets. Louis turned his head, a smile playing at his lips when he took in Harry’s appearance. Red cheeks, swollen lips, glassy eyes… it might have been a biased opinion, but Harry looked beautiful.  
The trust that Harry had shown in him was something that shouldn’t be tampered with. He looked so young and fragile in that moment, with his occasional sniffles and his tear streaked cheeks. Louis couldn’t dream of fucking that up.  
Harry shifted, looking up at Louis. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, soothing him as he came back to reality. He couldn’t bear to let go of him. Harry blinked up at him, his eyes not so glassy anymore, and Louis pressed his palm to Harry’s cheek. He leaned into it, turning to kiss Louis’ skin.  
“Hi, baby. You with me?” Louis murmured, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn’t startle him.  
It took a few seconds, but Harry nodded. He flattened his palm against Louis’ chest, rubbing his skin. Louis brushed his hair behind his ears, holding him tight.  
It was silent for a while, but after much thought, Louis broke it. He couldn’t stand not knowing where they were at.  
“So… you’re into BDSM?” Louis asked. Carefully, as to not disrupt their post-coital haze.  
Harry shrugged. “I guess so. I mean, yeah, but this was the first time I’ve actually done it, if you know what I mean.”  
Louis raised his eyebrows. “Spanking, calling me Daddy. Is that all something you’d want all the time?”  
Harry shrugged again. “I had to become Daddy before I had a chance to explore what it mean in sexuality. If it’s alright with you, I think I’d like to keep going with it.”  
“I love you, you know,” Louis said in response.  
It was all Harry needed.  
“I love you, too.”  
^^^  
A few weeks after the proclamations of love, Harry was tucking Brandon into bed when he asked the question. Louis was on the couch after spending the evening at their small flat, and Harry knew the interrogation would come at some point. He just didn’t think it would take so long to get there.  
“Daddy?” Brandon said, peering up at Harry from where the blankets were tucked up to his chin.  
Harry brushed his son’s hair from his forehead, taking a seat beside him on the bed.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
Brandon was quiet for a moment, blinking up at Harry curiously. He looked back at his little boy, his fingers playing with his hair as he waited for the questions.  
“Can Louis live with us?” Brandon asked, and oh. That was unexpected.  
“You want him to live with us?”  
Brandon nodded. “Mmhmm. He’s nice and funny. I think Zayn was right when he said you love him.”  
“Do you now? Why do you say that?” Harry asked.  
“Because he makes you smile, Daddy,” Brandon replied.  
Harry didn’t think Brandon had noticed how tired he had been, how hollow he felt, but he should have known. Kids were much more observant than most people thought, especially young ones. They were so instinctive. Harry was pleased that Louis had won Brandon’s approval.  
Harry sighed and laid down beside his son. He opened his arms and Brandon curled into his chest, snuggling under his chin.  
“Go to sleep, baby,” Harry said.  
“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Brandon asked.  
“Of course,” Harry replied.  
He continued to let his fingers run through Brandon’s hair to try and get him to sleep. Just like his daddy, Brandon liked having his hair played with. It helped him relax, made him sleepy, helped him stay calm… all the qualities it did for Harry.  
He watched Brandon as he fell deeper into sleep, twisting strands of his hair around his fingers. Brandon nodded off, his head dropping down against Harry’s chest. He smiled, kissing him on the top of his head.  
Harry slid out from under him, gently laying his body on the bed. He brought the comforter up under his chin, smoothing a hand down the blankets to make sure he was tucked in. Harry bent down and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before he backed up.  
“Coming to bed?”  
Harry spun around to see Louis standing in the doorway, a smile playing at his lips. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his hip jutted out as he watched Harry maneuver from his son’s bed to the room’s entrance.  
“Yeah,” he said a few seconds too late, remembering he still hadn’t answered Louis. “Was just staying with him until he fell asleep.”  
Louis’ smile grew, and he reached for Harry’s hand. “Well, greatest father in all of England, come to bed.”  
Harry snorted, but inside, his stomach was doing flips. Greatest father in all of England. That was a title that he didn’t think he was ever worthy of earning, but the more time he spent around Louis, he was beginning to understand what being a father was all about. Morgan would be proud of him, he was sure of it.  
He pulled off his shirt, then went to step out of his pants. Louis was doing the same; he stripped down to his boxers before flopping on the bed. Harry picked Louis’ clothes up from the floor and tucked them away in the drawer he had cleared out for him a week prior.  
Harry sank down on the bed and folded his arm underneath his head. Louis rolled his eyes and opened up his arms, inviting Harry to cuddle in. He rolled into Louis’ arms and pressed his face against Louis’ shoulder, his arms going around his waist. Their legs intertwined as Louis’ arms wrapped around him, his palms gentle against his bare skin.  
Harry’s thumb stroked gently at Louis’ chest; soft patterns traced on his skin. He cleared his throat, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. Louis was already looking at him, a gentle smile on his lips.  
“I was wondering…” Harry began, trailing off to give Louis a chance to brace himself.  
“Go on,” Louis encouraged, though he did look a little nervous. In hindsight, Harry thought he should be. He was nervous enough himself.  
He started again. “I was wondering if you’d maybe want to move in with me? And Brandon, of course.”  
Louis bit his lip. He took in a deep breath and let it out steadily, quiet for a few moments. He was thinking, Harry knew, but as the silence stretched on, he couldn’t bear it any longer.  
“Say something, please,” he begged.  
“I think moving in with someone means their relationship is pretty serious,” was all Louis said, and Harry felt his stomach flip at what he was implying. Because yeah, they were pretty serious, and Harry wanted to settle down even more.  
He had been thinking about what Zayn said, about this being his last chance for love. He had decided Zayn was right, that Louis might be the last person he’d ever meet that he’d really connect with. Harry wasn’t going to let that slip through his fingers this time.  
“I know that,” he finally said. “I think I’m ready, though, and you definitely have Brandon’s approval.”  
“Is that all you needed? Your son to love me?” Louis asked.  
Harry shrugged. “It’d be nice for my son to love the person I want to spend forever with, yeah.”  
And shit, they’d never talked about that before. Harry went rigid when he noticed how tense Louis had become, and he waited for a sign of any type of regret, but then he relaxed against the sheets and brought his hand up to run through Harry’s hair. He wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Then yes, I’ll move in with you,” Louis said. “Now sleep, babe, we’ll figure this out in the morning.”  
Harry grinned. “Okay.”  
“I love you,” Louis whispered.  
“I love you, too,” Harry whispered back.  
He was awake for a long time before he eventually nodded off.  
^^^  
“Daddy?”  
Harry awakened with a jolt to little hands shaking his shoulder. He sat up in bed, ignoring the clock that read three am or the way Louis muttered grumpy nonsense beside him. He shoved Louis’ chest to get him to stop trying to pull him back to his chest and reached for the lamp. The room illuminated with a soft glow, the tear tracks on Brandon’s cheeks glistening.  
“What’s the matter, baby?” Harry asked.  
Brandon sniffled. “I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?”  
Harry let out a sigh, but he forced himself to nod. Cuddling with his boyfriend was nice, but his little boy had to come first. That was the one reason that made him struggle to accept relationships: that he was always going to be tied down with a son that had to come first.  
He lifted the comforter to allow Brandon to climb onto the bed. He hesitated when he saw Louis, but then he crawled in between them, snuggling up to both of them. His head rested on Harry’s shoulder and his feet poked into Louis’ thigh, and Harry ran his hand down Brandon’s back to help him sleep.  
“Love you, baby. I’ll keep you safe, you won’t have any more bad dreams,” he said.  
“Love you, too, Daddy,” Brandon replied. In a quiet voice, he said: “I love you, Louis.”  
He bit his lip, making eye contact with Harry. He could see the tears in Louis’ eyes as they both let the sincerity of Brandon’s words wash over them.  
“I love you, too, buddy,” Louis told him.  
Harry reached his hand over Brandon’s body to intertwine with Louis’. A strong sense of security washed over him, and they exchanged smiles.  
“Love you,” he said.  
“Love you, too,” Louis responded.  
^^^  
The morning after Louis officially moved in with them, Harry woke up to an empty bed and a loud kitchen. He entered the room with the comforter wrapped his body, covering a yawn as he watched the scene in front of him.  
Louis had Brandon on a stool in front of him so he could help make pancakes. Harry leaned against the wall, a smile splitting his face. Louis glanced up from where he was putting pancakes on a plate, and his smile grew.  
“Can you go put these on the table for me, bud?” he asked Brandon, who nodded and skipped from the room.  
As Louis came over to give Harry a kiss, his palms cupping Harry’s cheeks, he allowed himself to finally, finally, forget about Morgan. He didn’t need her, not anymore.  
He felt a weight lift off his shoulder, replaced with a feeling of normalcy, because this was okay. Finding security and happiness in someone other than his dead girlfriend was perfectly fine, and he knew that now. Letting go was a good thing. Letting go was healthy.  
“Marry me, will you?” he asked.  
Louis grinned, pressing their foreheads together. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
